Something Wonderful
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: A TifaYazoo oneshot. Perhaps, Tifa wondered, there was something more to her silver haired friend of five years...perhaps there was something wonderful about him...


**S**_o_**m**_e_**t**_h_**i**_n_**g** _W_**o**_n_**d**_e_**r**_f_**u**_l._

**_-_**

**T**_e_**r**_r_**i**_s_**M**_o_**o**_n_

**S**he wasn't sure why she'd even requested it, after all it was a rather foolish idea, she doubted that he'd ever want to try it with her anyway. She let her brown eyes study his fantastic aquamarine eyes for a second–there were rings of light blue and light green that blended in to his iris and ended up encircling his dilated black pupils. His eyes were just heavenly, after studying them for just a second more, she repeated her query.

"So, are you interested in going on the Ferris wheel with me, I know you haven't been on it before, but new experiences can be enjoyable so...," she trailed off here, feeling absolutely ridiculous, what possessed her to think that the serious, reserved, and quiet Yazoo would **ever** go on a Ferris wheel with her. Yet, to her surprise he nodded quietly, and so rising up from her chair, she directed him towards the huge mechanical wheel, smiling to herself.

"Where's the others," Yazoo asked suddenly, his voice tinged with the slightest bit of curiosity, Tifa smiled and turned to look at him from over her shoulder, she absentmindedly adjusted the strap of her white top.

"Home, remember, they left early," she answered, he nodded again. They wove in and out of the teeming crowds of people, trying to reach their destination as they walked briskly. And, when they were there, Yazoo held his warm hand in her cold one, brushing his delicate fingers against her own long ones.

Soon, they'd reached the slow moving ride that had just come to a screeching rusting halt. A thick short man with a heavy mustache checked their heights, approved of the newly acquired yellow tickets, and made sure that they were properly settled into their small pumpkin orange cart. Yazoo sat down on the bench, buckling his seat belt, his eyes wandered over to Tifa's and she blushed slightly.

"Are you cold," Yazoo asked as he let his eyes look at her pallid long fingers that were a bit pinkish, she nodded, and he took off his small black jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

"Oh, Yazoo, please it's not necessary, what about you...," she asked him, he rose a neat silvery eyebrow in confusion. What about him? He obviously didn't get it, but wouldn't he be cold now, she started to take off the offered cotton material, until his hand brushed against hers, and he looked at her sternly.

"Don't, if your cold, then keep it...at least for the night," he seemed to be pleading softly. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his pools of light aquamarine, and even though they would usually seem pale if you looked at them from afar, today, they were unusually bright.

"Yazoo...," she breathed, she felt warm breath on her exposed collarbone as he leaned over to her, his fingers ran through her silky strands. And he brushed them against his cheek. She smirked, he always loved to play with her hair. She never did stop him either, because it felt nice, to see that he appreciated her usually unkept tresses.

"Tifa, I've always wondered...how do you keep your hair so soft," he asked softly, quietly, his face remained impassive. It was never easy to tell how he felt, even after knowing him for five or more years, Tifa still couldn't tell how he felt just by looking at him.

"Conditioner, shampoo, of course I rinse it, like, three or four times...and then...and then...Yazoo, what are you...," she stopped as his lips pressed against hers softly, his lips traveled, down, further and yet further still. It pressed upon her chin, it brushed against her smooth ivory neck. And then, he pulled back on the jacket he'd lent her temporarily, and he kissed her collarbone, and he started brushing his tongue over it, which made her shiver, feverishly. Just as she had let her eyelids flutter from the pleasant feelings these actions caused, the ride stopped to a jolt.

"Um...," she began, but Yazoo understood, he rearranged her jacket and helped her out of the cart.

"Tifa, are you still cold," he asked her with a faint smile present upon his soft, feminine features.

"N-no, not anymore, here you go," she said, shrugging the jacket off her shoulders, folding it, and handing it to him.

_That certainly was something wonderful, then..., _her thoughts admitted, and she couldn't help but feel giddy as she shot him a side-glance. And for some reason she felt lighter than she'd ever felt before. Maybe, no, it was his fault, he'd surely caused this burgeoning feeling of giddiness and happiness to override her sense...yes?

**FIN**

**A/N:** A very short one-shot dedicated to 'Lily Silver' who wrote the timeless Tifa/Yazoo fanfic, "Kuro to Gin", cheers, and R&R!


End file.
